


Masked

by RayshaunLucasSimp



Category: Marvel
Genre: America Chavez is a Good Friend, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Kamala Khan is a Good Friend, Pining, and nothing hurts, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayshaunLucasSimp/pseuds/RayshaunLucasSimp
Summary: Rayshaun is forced to go to a masked ball with the Secret Warriors.  He's also head over heels for Doreen, but we all knew that already.
Relationships: Doreen Green/Rayshaun Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Masked

Rayshaun hated public outings.

Ok- maybe 'hated' is a strong word. But when surrounded by stuck-up billionaires only attending to boost their reputation, 'hate' seemed like a pretty accurate term. But Daisy has insisted that their attendance was vital. He never understood why these events were even hosted, heroes didn't have time to play dress up. America. for what it's worth, agreed with him. However, the only person that could possibly despise these events more than himself. She had every right to not be amused , mind you, considering the fact that Doreen and Kamala had forced her to get dressed up. She ended up wearing a plain blue tux with a few butterfly pins in her hair along with a matching blue mask. At first, she protested at the mere thought of dressing up, but it eventually grew on her- but she was still very clearly upset at being forced to attend. 

Rayshaun, on the other hand, had managed to escape being styled by Kamala and Doreen. Despite his reluctance to attend, how heroes such as himself portrayed themselves is important- he knew that. So, although he was in no way thrilled by it, he arrived at the event in a white tuxedo with a black bow tie- simple but stylish. His face was hidden by a golden mask, covering over half his face, which shimmered under the glow of the chandelier. Kamala had arrived around the same time as him, donning a crimson red gown and a matching pair of ruby slippers. Her mask was a dark shade of red with a golden trimming around the edges and eyes. However, she ended up getting distracted by seeing so many famous heroes and heroines in one room. It was safe to say that she would be busy striking up a conversation with every hero she came across. 

As the night went on, Rayshaun noticed that he had yet to see Doreen. This was rather shocking to him, considering the fact that out of all the words he'd describe her with ( funny, witty, kind, energetic, beautifu-) quiet would most certainly not be one of them. He assumed that she'd be easy to spot amongst the people- considering the fact that she was one of the few people attending that had any sort of uniqueness whatsoever. However, it appeared he had assumed wrong. If it was anyone else, he most likely wouldn't have been that bothered. But when it was somebody as introverted as Doreen, he couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. So, he took it upon himself to attempt to locate her himself. That's what any responsible teammate would do, right? 

He started by questioning Kamala- those two are undoubtedly joined at the hip. However, the inhuman in question seemed just as stumped as he was.  
" The last time I saw her, we were just getting ready to leave- sorry!" Kamala half yelled, desperately trying to chase after some big-shot hero in order to strike up a conversation.  
Knowing that Kamala had no reason to lie, he thanked her for her help and swiftly began to search again.

Truth be told, he felt alone without her. As dumb as it sounded, he'd gotten use to her constantly being around. Her presence was comforting to him. And so he couldn't help but worry that he hadn't seen her yet. 

At this point, after approximately 30 minutes of searching, Rayshaun had given up his search- choosing to instead discuss a new training regime with America beside the punch table. That was until he noticed the special someone he'd been looking for all night. In the opposite corner of the room, stood Doreen Green. She was wearing a gorgeous orange gall gown. Her mask was a slightly darker shade of orange, heavily decorated with sequins with a few feathers attached to the right corner. He was starstruck.

He spent the evening watching her, a blushing mess. Yet he never developed the courage to ask her to dance or compliment her- he just stayed silent, admiring from afar. Maybe, just maybe, if he'd payed just a tad more attention beforehand, he'd have noticed that Doreen's eye's lingered on him throughout the night. Two heroes, some of the bravest I know of, prepared to fight anything apart from something akin to a schoolyard crush. And so they stayed infatuated from a distance: safely behind their masks. Masking their feelings...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
